Talk:Announcement Board/@comment-19903036-20131113045351
I've never said I was limiting myself. I dunno where you all get that idea from what i'm saying. I'm looking at the information that is presented to us. I've been questioning and looking for answers to much of this stuff here, saying that no one's ever asked is just you being oblivious. You guys really aren't understanding what i'm getting at. Look at what you're saying to me! You're telling me that everyone here needs to practice and train to be able to perform the abilities on this site? So What are you telling me that psionics and ESP and all of these abilities on this site is a new concept? And that the ones interested in it are only NOW beginning to practice these things? That there isn't someone out there already who hasn't dedicated years of practice to these abilities and isn't interested enough to detail there experiences? Or wait. Let me guess. There is only a handful of people out there with great understandings of psionics and they'd rather not waste their time on a site that is dedicated to the advancement and teachings of their gifted abilities. Are you really going to tell me that there are that few people in the world that have a good understanding of their gift or are curious about it but don't want to look for answers about it here?! I have this mindset because apparently, the only people in the world who have any interest in psionics ARE ALL NOVICES AT BEST. And if not have no comprehensible ability with psionics in general. Yet when I speak on my observations, all i'm told is i'm immature, or impatient. Or that the members need more time to prove that these pages are relevant. I don't Understand why everyone labels me as close-minded, when all i'm looking at is the fact of what's actually going on here! I am willing to be open-minded, and im willing to be close minded. I am free to think anyway I feel like thinking. I don't choose to label any of you, Why do you continuously choose to label me! You all have such a strong need to defend electrokinesis, when all you do is choose to insult how I see it without any factual evidence! How do you choose to be on Jamil's side when his argument is WHAT COULD HAPPEN? I am pointing out what has actually happened, and he argues NO ONE IS STRONG ENOUGH YET!! WHY is it that you think people see this as bull shit when that is what you're going off of?! @Truely, How the hell do you agree with Nitsualol? His point is a complete contradiction! Experienced people are afraid to come to this site because they don't want to risk limiting themselves? HOW the hell is someone who's experienced going to be afraid of limiting themselves if they already can do shit! If they are experienced, why in the hell would they limit themself if they are already experienced... No, HOW would they?! That's like taking a major in college and starting a career and after being told they can't do something in their study, end up forgetting all of the years of schooling afterwards. They wouldn't be scared, they'd be helpful! They'd be able to put these doubts to rest! We'd have credible people editting the techniques YOU all choose to edit, YOU with no prior training in the abilities. Yet you feel you have the right to take away and delete articles and techniques YOU haven't even tried? So why do YOU get to choose what stays and doesn't stay on the site yet i'm not given the same right? Is it because I am being reasonable?! Or do I have to be unreasonable to be able to choose what should and shouldn't belong on the site. No? That doesn't make sense? Then what do I have to do to be able to do what you are able to do!.. Or wait... Does it come down to not having the same power as you? Is it because I am not an admin/moderator that my suggestion means nothing despite my applicable reasoning and it's validity? Or is it that you three's argument really just holds that much reason for it to stay then mine given it shouldn't?